


Drabble #8

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 22.10.18 - Pirate, Grace, Fire.





	Drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta Post-S2, Pre-S3 drabble.

Silver didn’t really enjoy being a pirate and even if he did, he lost all grace for it along with his leg. It didn’t help that Flint was beyond stubborn, even when they had a quiet moment together in Flint’s cabin, once they were out of the cabin, everything returned to normal. Like nothing had happened.

It frustrated Silver to no end, but he ignored the fire that burned in his belly. He'd decided that Flint could do whatever he fucking liked, Silver would put a brave face on and pretend like it didn't affect him. _It **didn't**_...Not one bit.


End file.
